


Maximum Security

by outofgotham (newmoonmayhem)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Knifeplay, One Shot, Painplay, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Jerome Valeska, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/outofgotham
Summary: Jerome's cell was better locked, better guarded, than anyone else's in Arkham. But you could get in, and get exactly what you want. Takes place shortly before Jerome's season four break out.





	Maximum Security

Was it really taking advantage of your position if the inmate instigated it, and if the inmate was an absolutely horrible person? You certainly didn't think so. Your best friend was a guard at Arkham, and a couple days a week you'd swing by with lunch for him and to chat on your break, and that was when the fiery red head spotted you. "Hey doll," He grinned, voice low, and you were already ten feet too deep.

The guards and nurses were used to your presence by now, you set off no alarm bells. The first time you stole an ID to sneak into his cell, you felt guilty. By the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, you'd stopped.

Jerome was in all honesty a bit surprised by you, and oh, how he  _missed_ having someone who could surprise him. He'd seen the way your first would ball up and knuckles turn white when you were frustrated, the scowls you'd give to those who bothered you without realizing it, the love of he macabre that hid behind sardonic jokes and a smile. It very much intrigued him. He hadn't expected, however, to have gained such a forceful lover.

And he loved it.

When he heard you open his cell door, he didn't sit up in bed, or put down his magazine, but rather cocked his head towards you. "Back for more?"

"Get stripping, carrot top," You grinned, and he hopped right out of bed in compliance. You admired his body as he did so. A good frame, not too muscular but pretty well toned,  _covered_ in scars you just wanted to run your fingers over. After a moment, you began to strip as well, and Jerome gave you similarly lustful looks. You had a nice body, and he knew the power it contained, and it was absolutely addictive.

You pushed Jerome back onto the bed, and he landed on his back, grinning up at you. You crawled up over his face. "You'd better get me ready if you want to get fucked at all tonight."

"Bossy bitch," He grinned, which lead to you raising up off him for a moment to slap his face. Of course, he laughed at the red stinging spot on his cheek; that was, after all, exactly what he'd intended to provoke. He quickly got to working his tongue over your pussy and clit after that, hands gripping at your hips.

You worked your hips just a little over him. "I know you can do better than that," you growled, and so he got to working a little faster. After a few minutes you turned, keeping your pussy around his face but leaning over his torso to get his dick ready. It was already hard, but you took your hands to it to speed that up. While doing so, you dug your nails into his thigh as you leaned on him. You kept going (as did he) until you felt pretty confident both of you were ready.

You reached off the side of your bed, into your jacket laying on the floor, and out of the pocket pulled out a knife. "Oh, baby," Jerome grinned. 

"Keep quiet or I'm gagging you next time," You instructed, though you knew with his defiant spirit that would only provoke him to talk more. As you gently settled onto his cock, you traced the knife down his happy trail before finally poking hard enough to draw blood. With another stroke, you made a long, faint cut down his abdomen, and proceeded to lick the blood off you knife as you slowly worked on his dick. 

"You really know how to treat a guy, huh?" He asked, head tilting back a touch as you started to bounce a bit harder on him. "If blood's what you're into, babe, I promise you're going to get to see a lot of it  _real_ soon."

You frowned, and just started fucking him harder. You knew he was planning something big, some way to finally escape, and honestly you were kind of pissed about it. You were going to miss your secret sexual rendezvous. You ran your hand through his hair before yanking on it, pulling it hard.

"You're not upset babe, are you? Jealous?" His voice was low and husky, and the taunting provoked another slap to the face from you. He just laughed. "You really think I'd be leaving this place without you?"

After slapping him,  that hand retreated down to play with your clit. God, you were getting close. "Excuse me?"

He leaned up a little bit, grinning at you. "Oh, sweet cheeks, I have much bigger plans for you than this."

As you both came, and hard at that, you could faintly register the sound of him cackling amidst your own pleasure.


End file.
